


THE GOOD LITTLE SUPPLICANT

by flowersaretarts



Category: The Little Supplicant
Genre: BDSM, Catholic AU, Emotional Manipulation, Forgiveness, Kink, M/M, Religion, Submission, Submissive, piety, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perfect for tickling your Catholic kinks."<br/>The insane scenario for the Supplicant feather. Written by the Vurt supplier Scaramucchia for the Cerberus Entertainment.<br/>Starring Jonathan Whitehall as The Judge and Peter Casriel as the Supplicant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GOOD LITTLE SUPPLICANT

THE GOOD LITTLE SUPPLICANT  
Jonathan Whitehall is not the one who’d have his lover flirting.  
His jealousy means young Peter will rue the day. Whether it’s their bedroom or the couch, he would drape Peter’s rosary beads over his neck, and then fuck him hard, the beads into his neck, so that they imprint on his chest. He pulls on Peter’s hair.  
“How dare you…Giving your smiles…To that bag of cum, that whore!”  
Peter is trying to apologise, saying that he wasn’t flirting and his voice just falling away into babbles, he’s crying and gasping, just shaking his head. Jonathan is utterly furious. He pushes the boy on the floor. Casriel lies there in fetus pose, crying out loud, like a child.  
The worst - Jona forbids him say his name. Peter is being banished  
from saying "Jonathan".The name is a gift, shall not be said in vain.Must be deserved  
This hurts more than belt Jonathan used on him before. More than beads choking him.  
Vivian stands over him, towering, eyes ablaze. Watching him.  
The boy wants nothing but full repentance. An absolution.  
"Betrayal.Tell me about what your Church. Says about betrayals.  
Peter must answer from the floor about adultery, about the unloyals…  
He searched for solutions and one he found. MARY OF MAGDALENE.  
He rolled over and reach out with a hand, a shaking hand and touch Jona’s leg, his trousers and the hem of his coat. He’d kissed his feet, kiss his ankle. In complete self-denial, hugs his knees.  
Jona has never seen anyone do that, no one has ever done that. So he brings a hand down on Peter’s head, touching his curles, trying not to cry, and Peter is apologizing, stuttering. Lowers his forehead to the feet, his fingers clutching onto the coat.  
Jonathan is above him. Tall, dark and solemn. The Great Inquisitor, listening to the supplicant saying the prayer of Contrition.  
“Deus meus, ex toto corde poenitet me omnium meorum peccatorum, eaque detestor, quia peccando, non solum poenas a Te iuste statutas promeritus sum, sed praesertim quia offendi Te, summum bonum, ac dignum qui super omnia diligaris. Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua, de cetero me non peccaturum peccandique occasiones proximas fugiturum. Amen.  
Peter repeats…  
Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua  
“Louder”, demands Jonathan  
Over and over, “Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua"  
"I can't hear you, don't mumble"  
“Deus meus, ex toto corde poenitet me omnium meorum peccatorum…’  
Deep breath… “eaque detestor, quia peccando, non solum poenas a Te iuste statutas promeritus sum..."  
"You're fake! You lousy liar!  
Peter cries [deep breath] “…sed praesertim quia offendi Te, summum bonum…"  
He means every word of it. “…ac dignum qui super omnia diligaris.”  
Whimpers “Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua," “Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua,” “Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua,”] “de cetero me non peccaturum peccandique occasiones proximas fugiturum."  
He falls down. “A-am-men”  
Jona is in character. His cruelty is prescribed.He never drops the character, till the very end  
Peter is prostrated at his feet. His choice is to absolve the sin or condemn  
Awaiting his sentence Peter says in his utter grief  
“Holy God, Holy Mighty One, Holy Immortal One, have mercy on us and on the whole world."  
and Jona doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know what that is but that sentence is from the Chaplet of Divine Mercy which is said at the end of confession  
He lies there whimpering, repeating “Holy God, Holy Mighty One…”  
And the cold mercy is upon him. His life is spared, but he must pay the price.  
Jonathan doesn't let him touch him. He is forbidden to call Jonathan by his name for three days.  
Then he can leave. And think about his bad behaviour. Leave to his room  
To sit on his bed, spend his time in prayers and thoughts, learn what to say, how to behave.  
After three days and three nights Peter is called to face Jona again.  
In the cold morning, while Jonathan sits in his armchair smoking , wine in his hands  
Peter stands like a pupil, the naughty schoolboy, and Jonathan questions him, then adds:  
"You made me sad, Peter. You know how much I love to touch you”  
Peter pleads that Jona CAN touch him  
He can, if he wants. he can touch him, just go on and touch him  
“No,” Jona says  
“ Yes”, Peter pleads  
Jonathan stops him... He was not allowed to talk yet. Jonathan is serious  
"This is not for you to decide. I crave you, yet I must have kept myself. Hold back. It was torture for me, Peter. Not to let you say my name. To hear your voice, you know it's music to me.  
I was in purgatory, and it is your fault. Your sin. I had to let you be away, to learn your lesson,  
For if I didnt, you won't earn forgiveness. Do you see what you have done? I hold no grudge on you. But my heart aches.  
The bastard is good, because he knows Peter feels guilty, always, for everything.  
"But I want to know, Peter, he repeats his name, emphasizing on it, "I want to know what have you learned, Peter."  
Peter can’t speak, standing and trembling. Jonathan plays sadness and slight disappointment to nudge Peter. He doesn't look at him. Peter is still banished, except the right hand is outstretched, offered.  
"Has cat got your tongue?"  
He’d take the hand offered. He wants to touch Jona, wants to be forgiven, but also wants to be punished.  
The hand is there, palm down, still and pale.  
"I did you wrong. I have given in to the lust, The mortal sin. I am beyond redemption. I can only pray for mercy to grant me miracle. Forgive me, for I have sinned.”  
And he kneels before Jonathan, a bit far, only enough to reach his hand and touches the knuckles with his lips. He let's the hand slip away, to take a decision. And he stands on his knees, hiding his face in his hands. Then putting his palms together, eyes closed.  
The hand is not taken away.  
"Arise."  
Peter obeys.  
"Come hither."  
Jonathan stands up, picks Peter up, both hands on his bottom, Peter's legs wrapped around him, like a father would pick up his son, lands him on the window sill to give him a passionate mouthful of sweetness. Watching Peter beaming with joy, he says "Go in peace, child".


End file.
